


Often Told Tales

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2013, cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2013! Day 7 Spark: Zuko stared at the letter. It couldn't be Katara; he'd asked her to tour the hospitals around the Fire Nation to see what needed improving. She'd offered her services after she's completed months of study in the Northern Water Tribe. She wouldn't be sabotaging- Zuko swore and shuffled the papers on his desk to find her itinerary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Zutara Week 2013! That, at least, begins this story. I decided when going through the prompts that I was going to try to write all of the most used Zutara themes for each prompt. Since I ended up with more than seven ideas this will continue after Zutara week but without the same daily upates. You've been warned. Today's is arranged political marriage!

Royal weddings usually take months to plan and are announced even before that. Sometimes the engagement can last up to a year.

That was not the case with the most recent royal wedding in the Fire Nation. The ‘months of planning’ were actually months of heated negotiations that were preceded by months of arguing. It all came down to the issue of how to make sure Fire Lord Zuko didn’t try to take over the colonies again (people were still angry about Yu Dao). Even after Zuko repeatedly vowed never to do it again and had Aang back him up on this the representatives of the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe were still not appeased (the Southern Water Tribe was still thankful that Zuko had helped break their chief out of prison).

Finally Sokka made an off handed snarky comment about how if Zuko was married to someone from one of the other nations then he’d be less likely to conquer them (the ‘isn’t that right, jerkbender’ wasn’t part of the official record). Thus began the debate of whom Zuko should marry (luckily he and Mai had broken up again so he didn’t have to deal with knives being thrown at him). Then came the endless back and forth about who was the best candidate: Bumi’s great niece or Kuei’s second cousin. Both were a minimum of fifteen years older than Zuko. At least he got to step out of the talks to squash an uprising in the lower islands. By the time he’d come back, however, they’d moved on to the merits of infant Northern Water Tribe princess. He’d almost agreed because maybe in the sixteen years until he could marry her he’d prove himself to be competent and could marry the girl he wanted to (whoever that was...Mai wasn’t answering his letters at the moment).

Again it was Sokka’s big mouth that changed everything. He got up and began his speech that was never finished with “as son of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe” which made four different people interrupt him. All of a sudden there was a new candidate and in an hour Zuko and Katara (still trying to get over her break up with Aang three months ago) went from being friends to being engaged without either of them saying more than five words.

Treaties were drafted and signed. The date was set for a month after the decision was made (luckily they had argued into the summer) and preparations began. The bride and groom became so swept up in everything that they barely spoke or even saw each other.

When they did try to speak to each other there was someone there to make sure nothing “inappropriate” happened. Needless to say there was only so much they could talk about with an audience. Instead they awkwardly discussed the wedding preparations and tried not to cringe too much at the words. Luckily their chaperone assumed it was all just nerves.

The big day arrived, as did the heat. During the four hours of preparations Katara went through everyone commented on how lucky she was to be married on the hottest day of the summer. Surely it meant she would give Zuko many firebender babies. By the end Katara’s cheeks hurt from forced smiling and she was certain she was going to melt by the end of the day.

Everything passed in a blur until finally she and Zuko could escape the party and catcalls.

Katara had hoped that being out of her finery would make the heat bearable. It hadn’t and now she was kicking the sheets off and trying to get comfortable because she was exhausted and uncomfortable and cranky.

“Will you stop moving?” Her husband (her husband) asked as he yanked the covers from her and threw them off the bed.

“No I won’t! It’s too hot and I’m too tired and how are you not drenched in sweat?” She grumbled.

He sat up and looked down at her prone form. “I grew up here.”

She sat up to glare at him. “So? I grew up in the South Pole but that doesn’t mean I didn’t complain the first really cold day we had.”

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Look I’m tired, you’re tired, we’re both in this situation that neither of us could help and cranky because of all of these things. Just try to go to sleep and I’ll think of someway for you to cool off in the morning.” He slumped back down and rolled away from her.

Katara opened and closed her mouth trying to find the right words. “This is how you were told to treat your wife?” She sneered. “Just dismiss and ignore her and-” Zuko bolted up right and looked her right in the eye. 

Before she could start again he cut her off. “Which advice do you want to hear first: Ozai’s or Uncle’s? I can tell you right now you wouldn’t like Ozai’s.” His deathly quiet tone unnerved her but she stood her ground.

“Why wouldn’t I like it?” She asked defiantly. 

“First of all you wouldn’t be able to see your brother or father unless it was a matter of political importance. We would have already consummated the marriage with or without your consent. You probably would be forbidden to waterbend too, but I was never expected to marry anyone outside the Fire Nation,” he sighed again. “Look I’m not going to do any of that so just please try to sleep and in the morning hopefully the heat will break or I’ll figure out something.” He lay back down and turned away from her muttering “good night.”

Katara stared at his back before huffing and flopping down and rolling over to face away from him.

~*~*~  
Katara awoke the next morning drenched in sweat and feeling like she hadn’t really slept at all. She groaned and rolled over, not surprised when she saw that the other half of the bed was empty.

“There’s a cold bath waiting if you want it,” Zuko said as he walked out of the bathroom. Katara jumped out of the bed and murmured thank you before disappearing into the bathroom herself. 

She felt much more refreshed and almost normal afterwards and was thankful someone had left a change of clothes for her. Dressed she felt moderately ready to face her first day as Fire Lady (she still couldn’t believe she had a title like that).

As soon as she entered the bedroom Zuko stopped pacing. “Come on, we have a formal breakfast and then the rest of the day is free.”

“Don’t you have to run a country?” She quipped as she followed him to the door.

“They’re celebrating the Fire Lord’s wedding for the week. We can pretty much do what we want.”

“Pretty much?” She asked as they exited their room and headed for the formal dining room.

“Weren’t you paying attention during all the planning?” Katara shook her head. In all honesty she’d mostly tuned it out. “We have breakfast today, tomorrow will be the presentation of gifts to the Fire Lady, and then the following night we have a fireworks display in our honor. After that there’s nothing we have to do.”

“Oh, right. So what are we doing the rest of the day?” She asked.

“It’s a surprise,” he replied.

“I’m not sure I like surprises,” she grumbled before plastering a smile on her face as they entered the dining room together.

Katara tuned out most of the conversation as she pushed the room around her plate. She wasn’t that hungry and almost everything had too much spice for the heat.

She tuned back in when Hakoda asked about their plans to visit the South Pole. Katara remembered what Zuko said last night as she held her breath. 

“The summer is always a busy time in the Fire Nation,” Zuko began. “But everything slows down in the fall. Weather permitting I was thinking we could go then.” Katara beamed at her husband.

“As long as it’s at the very beginning of fall you should miss the winter storms,” Hakoda replied.

“I’ll notify my council as soon as the festivities end and begin planning.” Spirits lifted Katara tried to enjoy the rest of the breakfast.

After another hour of mindless conversation peppered with off color comments about their wedding night Zuko finally stood and offered his hand to Katara. “Thank you everyone for coming. Lady Katara and I both appreciate the support everyone here gave to our union. If you excuse us and join the rest of the festivities.” Zuko gently tugged on Katara’s arm as they made their way out of the dining room.

Once in the hall Katara whispered, “how long were you practicing that speech?”

“Since I woke up this morning,” he admitted.

“You know I happen to be really good at inspirational speeches,” she teased.

“I’ll remember that the next time I have to give one.”

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Katara asked, “where exactly are we going? I haven’t been to this part of the palace yet.”

“Kitchens and then its a surprise.” 

“I’m not sure I like surprises.”

“Trust me, you’ll like this one.” Once in the kitchen Zuko introduced Katara to the head chef. They discussed what she liked and didn’t like and Katara tried to explain what five flavor soup and stewed sea prunes were while Zuko stood and watched. After a while the chef excused himself and Katara promised to show him how to make the Water Tribe dishes. Katara noticed Zuko now had a basket but didn’t say anything as he led her away.

She became skeptical when he asked her to close her eyes. She did but nearly tripped down the stairs he was leading her on. 

“Ok, open your eyes,” he said. She did and the rush of water she’d been hearing suddenly made sense. They were obviously below ground in a roughly carved cave. A channel of water rushed past in front of them. The cool air felt amazing on her skin. “It’s part of the irrigation system for the palace,” Zuko explained. “Its where you can check to make sure the water is running clean.”

“It’s amazing,” she said as she bent a tendril of water around herself.

“I was thinking you could come down here when it’s too hot and use practicing your bending as an excuse. I’ll actually show you how to get here but I wanted the first time to be a surprise.” She flicked the water back into the stream before hugging Zuko.

“Thank you,” she murmured into his neck. She could feel his face heat up as he mumbled, “I just want you to be comfortable.” In response she kissed his cheek.

She pulled away from a startled Zuko who quickly held up the basket. “I, uh, I noticed you weren’t really eating at breakfast so I asked for some spring rolls and green papaya salad because, well, they were the only non spicy foods I could think of.”

She wrinkled her nose. “I hate papaya.”

“I didn’t know,” he said lamely.

She took the basket out of his hand and sat down on the cold floor. She patted the spot next to her. “Well sit down and I’ll tell you all about what I like and don’t like and you can do the same thing.”

“Kind of like a date?” He asked as he sat down.

She shrugged as she took a spring roll out of the basket. “I guess. I mean you’re going to have to try to woo me if you ever want an heir.”

He smirked. “Since currently Azula is next in line I’ll try my best. I don’t like ripe papaya either, but green papaya is different and doesn’t taste the same at all.”

“This is a good start,” she said. It really was, she admitted to herself, and maybe this whole marriage thing might work out.


	2. Euphoria

“We can stay here as long as you want,” Katara assures him as she tightens her grip on his hand. Zuko shifts his weight from foot to foot as he nods. 

He isn’t sure what to do. When Iroh sent word that he thought Ursa was living in the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se Zuko’s first reaction had been to get Katara. Well, that was his second reaction: his first reaction was to sit at his desk with his mouth hanging open for an hour. When she’d shown up a week later she patiently sat in his office while he paced and ranted and worried about going to find his mother. After he’d almost convinced himself it was for the best not to go Katara had stopped him, looked him right in the eye and told him she’d give anything to see her mother again. He slumped into an awkward hug and they’d set off a day later.

Now they’ve been watching the shop Iroh suspects the exiled princess owns for almost two hours. Zuko’s legs are beginning to ache but he still couldn’t move. He’s spent six years mourning her and another two looking everywhere but here for her. Now she’s possibly a few feet away and Zuko can’t make his feet move.

They silently stand a little longer, until Katara squeezes his hand again and he turns to look at her. She smiles when their eyes met. “We can always come back tomorrow.”

She’s right, he knows, but the thought of doing this again tomorrow makes his stomach turn. He’s never backed down from a challenge before and he’s sure as Koh’s lair not going to now. He straightens his shoulders and forces his feet to move.

The sign indicates the shop is an apothecary and he’s come up with a thousand and one perfectly acceptable reasons why he should even be going in there. As his eyes adjust to the dim light of the shop he forgets every single one of them. He’s certain she’s behind the counter, discussing something with a customer but her head is bent and he’s getting a little light headed from the heavy incent smell of the place.

Katara guides him over to a wall covered in small jars marked with careful calligraphy. “I might as well pick up a few supplies,” she says as she scans each bottle. He watches her eye a bottle of ginger while he tries to over hear the conversation at the counter. A number is mentioned and his listens to her voice for the first time in years. He’s surprised at how familiar and different it sounds. There’s an edge he only ever associated with her scolding but also a humor he never knew. He hears their conversation finish and holds his breath.

Katara picks up a bottle of dried chrysanthemums. “I’ve always wanted to get some,” she comments as she palms the bottle. “Ready?”

He keeps his head down as he follows her to the counter. “Hello,” his mother says.

Katara’s hand reaches back and he avoids it. She sighs and places the bottle on the counter. “Just this.”

“I have a blend that will help with headaches as well as fevers if you’d like some to try,” Ursa offers in a kind voice.

“Actually that would be wonderful,” Katara replies. He listens as Ursa shuffles away into the back room. “Come on, Zuko,” Katara urges softly. “Say something or at least look at her.”

“I have, she’s shorter than I remember.” It’s true but its the first thing he can think of that isn’t the impossibly happy feeling welling up inside him.

“Well obviously, you’ve grown even since I first met you,” Katara quips.

He lifts his head to glare at her. “At least I’m not as gangly as Aang.” He hears the tinker of breaking glass and a sharp intake of breath. 

He’s not sure whether to be thankful that Katara distracted him enough so he wouldn’t notice his mother entering the room or yell at her for her cunning.

“Zuko,” she whispers.

“Mom,” he chokes out.

She’s around the counter and standing within arms reach as she says, “you came looking for me.”

He nods because it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Then he’s holding her and she’s holding him and his shirt is wet from her tears.

There’s a sniffle before Katara says, “Why don’t we get some tea?” 

He’ll agree to anything right now because nothing can kill this light, giddy feeling coursing through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like the ending but when I write more it doesn't fit.


	3. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Iroh the matchmakers! I had fun writing this.

Sokka watched his sister gesticulate at the annoyed Fire Lord (who was currently wearing an apron and serving tea but still Fire Lord). Finally Zuko appeared to have enough because he slammed his tray down on the nearest table and stalked so close to Katara that Sokka was surprised they weren’t touching. He appeared to be yelling at her but Sokka couldn’t really hear the exact words over the noise in the teashop.

“Now kiss,” he muttered as he watched the two glare at each other.

“You see it too.” Sokka tried and failed at not jumping in his seat as Iroh sat down in the chair next to him. Sokka was convinced this man could steal a saber-tooth moose lion cub from its mother’s arms with how quiet he was (and Sokka knew how hard that was). “My nephew and your sister can not see what is right in front of their faces,” Iroh added before taking a sip of his tea. Sokka would question where the cup came from but his current theory was Iroh always had a cup of tea with him.

“Literally,” he added. Katara backed down first this time (it was their third argument in two hours) and stomped off back to the kitchen. Sokka watched Zuko watch her leave and noticed the firebender’s eyes lowering to his sister’s hips. “I’m getting sick of watching them fight.”

“Surely they didn’t do this while you traveled together?” 

Sokka laughed. “Actually at the beginning it was worse because Katara hated Zuko with such a passion that I half expected to wake up to a Zuko ice sculpture one morning. He also kept trying to get her to forgive him and apologized all the time to her. But after they had their field trip together they were inseparable. Without even meaning to! She just started including him in everything and giving him chores that always helped her.”

“I see and how did my nephew react?” Iroh asked as he stroked his beard.

“He followed her around and did what she asked. Then again he also did that when he burned Toph’s feet and was apologizing to her so it could have been gratitude for not killing him.”

“No he likes her.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow at him. “How can you tell?”

“He specifically wanted her to forgive him, he tried way too hard to just want to be her friend.”

Sokka raised his cup of tea to the retired general. “You make a good point.”

Iroh nodded. “Is Katara still with Aang?”

Sokka shock his head. “No, they broke up. Don’t get me wrong, I like Aang and he made her happy but there was always something missing. If they start dating again I won’t stop them.”

“But if you had to pick between the two options,” Iroh trailed off.

“Zuko needs a shot first. Why are you so keen on them together?”

“Katara treats my nephew as a person and not a royal. She yells and him and doesn’t back down when he yells back. He needs that. Mai also did that but as she’s decided that court life isn’t for her that doesn’t leave many options for him.”

Sokka glared. “My sister is just an option to you?”

Iroh laughed his full belly laugh. “Oh no, she’s much more obviously. She’s what he needs.”

“Fair enough. So how do we get them together?”

“I heard you were good with strategies.”

Sokka sat back. “That I am, Iroh, that I am.”

~*~*~  
It turned out that in order for their plan to fully work they needed to get Toph involved. Which suited them just fine as she was the one who insisted their yearly get together be in Ba Sing Se anyway. Toph distracted Aang by forcing the zoo to throw a party in his honor (which was conveniently funded by the Beifong family and somehow the invitations to Sokka, Katara, and Zuko had been lost in the mail). Next was not letting Katara or Zuko know their fictional invitations were lost. Instead Iroh insisted on having a dinner with the Water Tribe siblings (and Suki) over for dinner. At the Jasmine Dragon. Where Zuko and Katara had been roped into working all week.

“Think of it as my gift to you for all your hard work,” Iroh told them.

“Sokka didn’t do any work,” Katara grumbled. 

“I helped plan the dinner!” Which was true.

Katara huffed but graciously accepted the invitation. 

The next part of the plan was harder. Suki became involved as well (“Honestly those two will go at it like rabiroos once they’re together.” “That’s my sister you’re talking about!”). She was going to play the part of the concerned girlfriend to Sokka’s pretend vomiting.

Everything was set. The day started with Zuko and Katara listening to Iroh complain of a headache until Zuko insisted his uncle go lie down while Katara helped him close the shop. Iroh put up a feeble protest but let them be. He only added that the food he ordered for their dinner was arriving after the shop closed and everyone should still enjoy it. Zuko let out a muttered “fine” before attending to a new table.

The food arrived right on time. Sokka and Suki were a little later, Sokka over acting at being slightly sick.

“Are you ok?” Katara asked skeptically.

“I think so,” he groaned.

“His tummy has been hurting since lunch,” Suki offered before taking a seat. 

Zuko smirked. “Your tummy?”

“It’s very manly. Maybe I’m just still hungry.” Sokka dramatically took the cover off one of the bowls of food and gulped. “Uh, yeah that’s-hurk.” And took off in the direction of the bathroom.

Suki excused herself with an “I better go check on him.”

Katara stared at the retreating Kyoshi warrior. “This is a set up, isn’t it?” She asked.

“I think it is,” Zuko agreed. “It would a be a little more subtle if you couldn’t hear them whispering in the back.”

“I told you two to be more quiet,” they heard Suki hiss.

“We should do something!” Katara whispered.

“After we eat,” Zuko said.

“What? Why?”

“There’s pigcken buns, spicy noodles, and roast duck. I’d rather eat it before it gets cold.”

“You sound just like Sokka,” Katara accused.

Zuko sighed. “I guess. But there’s nothing we can do tonight so we might as well eat and enjoy the date.”

Katara smirked. “So this is a date now?”

Zuko’s cheeks turned red. “Uh, well, yes?”

Katara took a bun and bit into it. “It would have been easier to ask me.”

“What?”

“On a date. It would have just been easier to ask me on a date.” Zuko opened and closed his mouth as he stared at Katara’s smug expression. “How long do you think they’d been planning this? Since the other day Sokka hasn’t stopped talking about you.”

“Uncle hasn’t stopped talking about you since you got here.”

“All amazing things I assume.”

“He thinks when you waterbend the tea that it loses flavor.”

“It does not!”

Zuko smiled at her tone. “I told him the same thing. Pass the noodles please.”

“Aw you said please,” Katara gushed as she handed him the plate.

“If you keep using that tone it won’t be a date anymore.”

“So I won’t get a kiss?” Katara asked in the same voice.

“You better kiss her!” Sokka yelled at the said time Iroh said, “Zuko you will kiss the young lady!”

Zuko leaned across the table and said, “I’ve learned to always listen to my uncle.”

“Sometimes I even listen to my brother,” Katara said before she kissed him.


	4. Gravity

He looks at the wire message in his hands. The characters swim in his vision. He’s been clutching the paper since he first received it, hoping he’d be able to make it in time.

His best friend is dying and there’s nothing he can do for her.

He hears the call that they are about to dock and almost jumps when his daughter places her hand on his shoulder. He smiles, he taught her how to walk so quietly. “Daddy,” she says softly. She looks so much like Mai that sometimes it hurts. “Do you want another coat?”

He finds it endearing that she wants to take care of him. “No turtleduck,” he replies with kindness.

Bumi is there to greet them as they disembark. He watches the younger pair whisper and nod to each other. He remembers Katara joking that they would all actually be a family if Bumi just stop trying to torment Honora and admit he liked her. 

“How is he?” He asks his almost son.

“Hanging in there,” Bumi answers but there’s an unspoken ‘not for long’ in his voice. “She’s been asking for you,” he adds. He doesn’t say anything as Bumi leads them to the compound. There’s a sleeping polar bear dog by the entrance and a flash of flames from the practice area. “Korra has her own way of mourning,” Bumi answers the unasked question. 

He passes Kya as he enters the room, stunned for a moment at her grey hair. He thinks of her as the smiling girl who’d sing as she raced down the halls. He waves away Bumi and Honora. He wants to see her alone.

The room is pleasantly lit and smells like cool air. She’s lying on the bed, bundled in the blankets. For the first time he thinks Katara looks old. The realization shock’s him like Azula’s lightning

“Zuko,” she calls when she notices him.

He’s over to the bed quicker than he expects his old bones can move. He takes her hand and kisses the papery skin. “I came as soon as I heard,” her murmurs into her wrist.

She smiles and for a second he can see the teenager who would always steal the last piece of fruit from his plate. His heart clenches. “You can’t leave me alone,” he urges.

“Oh hush,” she chides, “you still have your children and grandchildren.”

“But I won’t have my best friend.”

She squeezes his hand. “You’ll have your memories and we’ll be together again soon.”

He lets out a weak laugh. “Thank you for reminding me of my own mortality.”

“Someone has to.”

He almost smiles as he leans over and kisses her forehead. “I love you, Katara.” He’s never said the words before but the roll of his tongue and burn like fire.

“I love you too,” she says weakly and everything aches even more.

~*~*~  
He stays by her side until she passes. In the end she looked peaceful. 

At her funeral he stands beside his daughter and watches the current Avatar cry as her firebender holds her. It hits him harder than a water whip from Katara that he’s the last of the heroes of the hundred years war. He grips his daughter’s hand tighter and feels the tears run down his face as they watch Katara float out to sea.

“Goodbye,” he whispers and it’s not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I cried while writing this.


	5. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capture fic! Something lighter after yesterday.

“You’re going to have to untie me if you want me to heal your uncle,” Katara said snidely. Zuko grumbled something that sounded like “stupid waterbenders” as he adjusted his grip on her. This gave Katara a chance to hit his lower back. “You could at least not carry my over your shoulder like a sack.”

“A sack would be quieter and wouldn’t try to hit and kick me!” Zuko shouted. A catowl hooted in response.

Katara huffed. “So is this your new plan? Stealing girls in the middle of the night-”

“It’s almost dawn and you were all passed out. Even the bison was fast asleep.”

“While they sleep and holding them hostage?” Katara continued like she hadn’t been interrupted.

“You’re hardly a hostage at the moment.”

“But I could be! This is the pirates all over again!”

“I promise not to tie you to a tree again if you heal Uncle and be quiet!”

“You’re the one who should keep quiet,” Katara muttered angrily. Zuko grit his teeth.

They walked in miserable silence for a little longer before Zuko stopped and heaved Katara forward. He tried to set her on her feet but she lost her balance and tumbled into him, her bound hands hit his chest and her head knocked against his collarbone. “Ow!” they both exclaimed. Zuko glared at her. 

“What?” She finally asked.

“Apologize,” he said.

“For what?” She shrieked. “For you putting me down so horribly that I fell on you?”

“Forget it!” He said as he grabbed her hands and dragged her into the abandoned shack. He let go of her abruptly and she stumbled to right next to his prone uncle. “Heal him,” Zuko commanded.

“Say the magic word,” she said sweetly.

Zuko looked away and muttered “please.”

“Oh so you do know that word! I was beginning to think they don’t teach it in the Fire Nation.”

“Shut up!”

They glared at each other for a moment before Katara sighed and held out her hands. “You need to untie me and get me water if I’m going to make any difference.”

“This isn’t so kind of trick, is it?”

“You can either do what I ask and I can try to heal him or you can’t and I won’t even be able to try.”

“Fine,” he said as he began to untie her wrists. She rolled her wrists in a circle as he went over to a meager pile of belongings and picked up a canteen. “There’s water in here. Take what you need.” She slowly moved her arms from right to left to draw out the water. It wasn’t a lot but it was enough for her to at least begin.

She knelt by the unconscious man and gloved her hands in water. She placed them over the bandaged area and willed the water to find the damaged skin. Slowly the water began to glow and Katara could feel the burn under the water. She imagined the pathways that Yagoda had showed her and tried to repair the injured ones. Beneath her hands she felt him take a deeper breath. It wasn’t perfect but she at least managed to fix the worst of it. She sat back on her heels and said “that’s the best I can do for now.”

Zuko, who had been pacing the entire time she worked, stopped in his tracks. “What do you mean for now?” He growled.

She put her hands on her hips and shot him her best ‘you’re going to wish you hadn’t crossed me Sokka’ look. “I mean I’ve healed most of the internal injury. The external wound is already scabbed over and mostly healing itself. I can do more but I need more water and I’m tired because someone kidnapped me while I was trying to sleep.”

“I’ll go get you more water.”

“Stop right there,” she yelled in her best mom voice. “You are going to sit down and try to get some sleep as you’ve obviously not been doing that enough. Your uncle needs his rest so there’s no use in leaving now. I’ll stay up and watch, in the morning I’ll sleep and you can take care of him, got it your highness?”

Zuko stood mutely and nodded. Slowly he walked over to his belongings again and pulled out the extra blanket and his spare set of clothes. He balled the latter up and placed them under his head as he lay down. Katara huffed in approval as Zuko turned away from her.

She stayed next to retired general for the rest of the night. She could barely keep her eyes open as the sun’s first rays lit the room. She almost didn’t feel the blanket as it was placed around her shoulders before she hit the ground.

~*~*~  
Katara awoke to an explosion. She bolted up and looked around trying to remember where she was. Another explosion drew her attention outside. Deciding to leave the explosions be for now she found the left over tea. She sniffed it before making a sour face and throwing it out. She sat down and tried to think of a plan of escape. First she had to check on her patient to make sure he was all right. Then she could run. It sounded like a good plan. She found the canteen and tried to guess how much water was in it. Not enough for a good attack but then Katara spent the next few minutes working on getting the last drops of tea from the cracks in the floor. She put the tea in the cup (she might need the drinking water) and moved slowly to the door.

She watched the two firebenders make a fair approximation of a waterbending move before bowing to each other. Zuko asked something she couldn’t hear which made his uncle gesticulate and shake his head. Zuko threw up his hands and ran off. She watched the elder man sigh and shake his head.

She put the teacup down and cautiously made her way over to where he was standing. “Uh hi,” she said.

“Ah I see you learned healing in the North Pole as well,” Zuko’s uncle said.

She blushed. “I did, thank you, uh-”

“Iroh is fine. I expect you want to take another look?” He offered as he sat down. Quickly she gloved her hands and ran her hands over the wound. She felt the skin mending itself under her urging and was satisfied with the progress.

“Everything looks good,” she told him as she guided the water back into the canteen. She bit her lip as she turned back to Iroh. “Look I don’t want to-”

Iroh interrupted her. “There’s an old quarry near here. It would be a perfect place to practice earthbending.”

She smiled. “I’d better be going then, thank you.” Iroh nodded and pointed her in the right direction.

As she began to leave he called after her “I’m sure my nephew is sorry for not simply asking you to heal me.”

She muttered, “I doubt it,” but yelled, “I’ll try and get some rest” before walking quickly in the direction he pointed.

Even if she had been captured at least she managed to do some good before leaving.


	6. Soothe

Katara felt like she could do anything. She could run around the entire Caldera City and not be out of breath. She could waterbend herself to Ember Island and back without breaking a sweat. She could make a tidal wave as big as the rim of the caldera itself.

However everyone was stopping her. She needed to be “conserving her energy” which always made her want to stick her tongue out at whoever said that. It didn’t matter that this was her second pregnancy, this child was still a prince or princess of the Fire Nation and as the mother of such an important person she needed to make sure said person was taken care of. They even tried to forbid her from playing with and picking up her son (a few too many frozen guards and servants stopped that after a few days).

She actually kind of liked the whole forced relaxation during her first pregnancy but that was only because she had no energy and her morning sickness lasted all day and way longer than it should have. This pregnancy, however, just made her feel amazing.

She’d taken to wandering the halls at night or waterbending in either the bedroom or the practice area Zuko had made for her. Tonight she decided to bend inside. Clouds that didn’t even threaten a drop of rain obscured the waning moon. As she moved through a practice kata she noted the slight changes she needed to make to keep her balance with her increased size. The baby began kicking as she neared the end. Katara smiled, obviously a waterbender, as her son would kick at the beginning like he was trying to get her to stop. She flicked her water back into the waiting bowl.

She finished with an exhale and rubbed her hand over her belly. “You’re going to be different than your big brother, aren’t you?” She cooed.

“Not too much, I hope.” She jumped as her husband’s arms wrapped around her.

“Well I hope you sleep through the night as well as he does,” she amended. 

“That and it wouldn’t hurt to have three firebenders in the family.” Katara swatted at his arm.

“You’ve brought that up ever since your son started producing sparks,” she grumbled.

“I’m just proud and it makes everyone else happy that the Crown Prince is a firebender. I’d be just as proud if he was splashing around in the turtleduck pond.”

Katara smirked and leaned back to kiss his jaw. “Well he was actually splashing in the pond today.”

“Was his mother practicing?”

“Maybe. It’s easier to pretend to not be bending when we’re ‘playing with the turtleducks.’ Besides you know how I’ve been.” He laughed softly. “I just,” she sighed, “I just want everyone to stop thinking I can’t do anything when I feel like I can do anything.”

“Hmm maybe you could try doing more healing? I’m sure someone is going to try weed through patients for you but you could try?”

She turned to face him, a wide smile on her lips. “Zuko that’s a great idea!” She bit her lip before she continued. “Actually I’d been thinking about all this energy I have and how, well, powerful I’ve been feeling. I wanted to try something but only if you want to.”

“Uh, well, it’s not the full moon,” Zuko stuttered.

Her eyes went wide. “No, not ever again!” He wrapped his arms around her a mumbled an apology into her hair. “What I want to try is healing related. I wanted to see if I could heal your scar.”

Zuko gave her a confused look. “But it’s faded a lot since I got it,” he said as he touched his chest. 

She places her hand over his. “Not that one,” she said softly.

His hand slowly went to the left side of his face. “I, Katara, I’m not sure. It’s just...It’s just that now I’ve had it longer than I haven’t.” He looked away. “Do you still see it and think-”

Her hand cupped the left side of his face and forced him to look at her. “I only think of you as ‘the enemy’ when we’re playing at it. In fact I’m pretty sure that’s why this little one is on the way. If you don’t want me to, I won’t,” she finished softly.

He kissed her wrist. “You can try,” he relented softly.

Her face lit up. “Really? Ok, go lie down and we’ll get started.” She quickly called the water back out of the bowl and almost pushed him to the bed.

Once he was settled she knelt on the bed next to him. She steadied her breathing before placing her hands over his face, careful to leave his nose and mouth uncovered. She could feel the stubborn skin resist her. She focused on it, trying to rejuvenate it. Slowly she felt the long dead nerves respond. The more she tried, the more she felt her energy start to fade. She had to stop before she lost control of the water. She drew her hands back and flicked the water back into the bowl. 

She gently ran her hand over his scar. “That’s the best I could do,” she said with a yawn.

“I can almost feel that,” he said in awe. “And you actually look tired.”

“Love you too,” she said sleepily before lying down next to him.

“If this is going to actually tire you out and make you get some sleep you can keep trying.”

“Works for me.” She barely felt his gentle goodnight kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healing!Zutara and pregnant Katara!
> 
> Also "Voices" was featured! Thank you!


	7. Spark

_Avatar Aang,_

_Please come at your earliest convenience, as the Fire Nation seems to be plagued by a spirit called The Painted Lady. She is apparently healing and destroying. I don’t want you to take care of the healing part, that’s good and if you could tell her I appreciate it that would be great. I just want her to stop destroying military bases and factories._

_Your friend,_  
Fire Lord Zuko  
  
~*~*~

_Zuko,_

_Have you asked Katara to stop? She did that for a village we passed through before the Day of Black Sun._

_Your friend,  
Aang_

Zuko stared at the letter. It couldn’t be Katara; he’d asked her to tour the hospitals around the Fire Nation to see what needed improving. She’d offered her services after she’s completed months of study in the Northern Water Tribe. She wouldn’t be sabotaging-

Zuko swore and shuffled the papers on his desk to find her itinerary. Everything matched. He should have made the connection sooner. At least it was at an end and she was coming back to the Capital today. He would make her admit what she had done. Or, a devious voice whispered in his head, you could catch her in the act. 

He eyed his dao swords that were ceremonially mounted on his wall. Yes, catching her would be much more fun.

~*~*~  
The guards and police presence in the Capital was up to the standards Zuko liked, he noted as he jumped from roof to roof and tried to avoid blasts of fire. He could feel his sweat collect on the inside of his mask and he made his way through the city to the main military base (he hoped she wouldn’t be stupid enough to attack the one closer to the palace). 

Earlier he happily welcomed Katara earlier in that evening. He’d tried to persuade her to join him for dinner but she declined citing exhaustion from travel. She did promise to go over what she thought needed improving in the morning. 

He saw a chance to lose them. He jumped down to a lower roof, inwardly cursing at the harsh landing. He quickly hid behind the shack on the roof and watched her pursuers jump to the next roof. He counted to ten before scrambling up and making his way back to the ground. He’d keep to the shadows and when he got back he’d remember to actually remove the price from the Blue Spirit’s head and make sure there were no more outstanding warrants for his arrest. 

Really his alter ego could get him in more trouble than it was worth.

He made it to the military base without any trouble and no one trailing him. Then he waited. Either he’d catch her entering or exiting and he didn’t really care. He’d prefer entering (less damage done) but it was still catching her in the act.

He kicked a pebble. Maybe she really was tired and she would wait till tomorrow, he reasoned. Then he spotted a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. There she was, she was sneaking around the perimeter trying to find a way in. He began to follow her, getting closer and closer until he finally pounced. She shrieked and he immediately clapped his hand over her mouth while as he held her tightly to him. 

“You are very loud for a spirit,” he whispered in her ear.

“Have you ever met one before?” She hissed.

“Perhaps you’ve heard of the Blue Spirit and if not he’s the one who’s captured you.”

“Haha, let me go,” she said as she elbowed him in the stomach. As he stumbled away he made a grab for her hat. He felt the material slip through his fingers and land in-between them. He smirked at Katara’s stunned painted face before triumphantly pulling off his own mask.

“I knew it!” He declared.

Katara crossed her arms and glared. “Who told you?”

“Aang, after I wrote him asking for assistance.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I was getting numerous reports of the Painted Lady terrorizing people! What do you even think you’re doing?”

“I’m doing what’s right! Do you know how many of the bases I destroyed are dens for criminals? How many of your soldiers are daily threatening the very people they are supposed to protect?”

“I had that taken care of!”

“Well you didn’t and people are beginning to whisper about a rebellion-”

“They’re using you as the figure head! You’re the one sparking it!” Zuko yelled. He ran his hands through his hair. “Look, let’s go back and we can discuss this. I’ve been updated on everything and been trying to work with people I trust to make the changes that need to be made and you’re going in and just, just creating a bigger mess!”

“If you promise to apologize for yelling and spying on me then I’ll go back with you,” she bargained. 

Zuko mumbled “fine” before turning to head back to the palace. They walked back in silence and Zuko tried to think of a way he wouldn’t have to apologize. No one even batted an eyelash as they walked through the palace gates and made their way to Zuko’s office.

Once safely inside Katara pounced. “You should understand about helping people in need, you keep saying that’s what you’re trying to do-”

“Yes Katara,” Zuko began warily, “trying to do. I get two weekly reports from every base. The first is the official one and the second is the one from the spy that Uncle helped me plant there.” He paused to throw a stack of bound letters at her. “I know full well what they are doing, but I also know that they are backed by powerful people I need on my side. So I’m working on trying to discredit them and make things better for the people living in these towns. That’s why I asked you to go to these specific towns.”

Katara fingered the string the bound the letters. “So what you’re saying is you were using me in a grand scheme and didn’t inform me?” He nodded. “You should have done that.” He shrugged. “Did you know they begged me to not tell the Blue Spirit about them?”

“Huh?”

“Apparently you have a reputation you’re not aware of.”

“So?”

“So,” she said slowly. “If we team up we can probably scar enough of the bad guys to make them stop for a little. Then you will have more time to gather your needed information. But you have to apologize first.”

Zuko’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry for not telling you the whole story.”

“That’s a start. Now how are we going to make these men run for the hills?”

“Well I know where they live...”

“That’s a start.”

“Maybe we should get you a mask too, that way you won’t have to do the make-up every night.”

“But then I wouldn’t be the Painted Lady.” Zuko had to admit she had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right this fic isn't over! I won't be updating everyday but I am going to write more the typical Zutara tropes. So face I still have high school AU, slave!/concubineZutara (which may or may not be two different fics, suave!Zuko, secret affair!Zutara, Over protective Sokka!Zutara, and awkward turtleduck!Zuko. I'm taking suggestions too!


End file.
